zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Emblem64
The Misadventures of Invader Zim. This is my own thing of Invader Zim where I create my own episodes and is like a continuation of the old INvader Zim (season 2-3). In the end, Zim goes against the alien armada and becomes hero of Earth despite nobody but Gaz knowing about this. Gaz helped Zim only when she found out that Dib could be destroyed in the series finale of my fake show of Invader Zim. List of Enemies These are a list of Zim's main rivals throughout my show. As he already had Dib and Tak (for one episode) it introduces other villains like Invader Zam, MegaCruiser 9000 and more. As Dib was Zim's greatest enemy until in the series finale they worked together when Zim told him that he decides to live on earth and defeat the Irken army after hearing how much of an outcast he really is. Aside from his main rival, Dib, Zim has had numerous encounters with his other arch-nemesis' such as Tak who relunctantly returns and admits that all she wanted was revenge and wants Zim dead. And Invader Zam who was revealed to be Zim's older identical twin brother who seems to be superior to him in every way prompting Zim to prove him wrong. As of the end of the series, Dib destryed Dib Re-animated, Zim tricked Megacruiser into going to the sun, Zim "killed" his brother Zam but was later found stranded on a distant planet named Garok and Tak is held in the Irken Jail for eternity when Dib helped Zim show the Irken police of her havoc in her last major appearance. However, Tak was seen in the final episode when Zim mocked her. Tak also has now developed a deep grudge on Zim that has been since Back with a Vengeance and stays until the end of the series where she is shown to admire his skills as an Invader and seems to be admirig him taking over the Armada and doing what he does. Zim actually busts her out of jail in order for her to help him which she does but admits to still have a small dislike for him. When Zim was returning to Earth, he told Tak that she was in charge of Irk now that he is gone. They then shake hands as a symbol of a tiny friendship that has been formed and evidence that their grudge and hatred against one another are gone. However, it is not the same for Zim and Zam. Zam seems to keep his hatred for his brother and showed most of it in his debut in Invader Zam and Back with a Vengeance. However, Zim sent Zam to Planet Garok. Zam was seen once in a quick scene in the final episode stating that he knew that Zim would plot against the armada and states that he hates Zim with all his life before witnessing the area exploding. Zam since his appearance has shown to despise his brother because of his constant failures and tries to do it himself (similar to Tak in her first appearance on the real show). As for Dib, he and Zim are still mortal enemies but considers one anothers as friends too but in the end, Dib is blasted and sent to Fiju where he is taken hostage and is stuck on that planet forever as Zim heads back to earth with Gaz and GIR. Zim did say that he wondered what happened to Dib and told Gaz he wanted to thank him. However, in the movie (fake) Zim goes out to search for Dib with Gaz, GIR and Professor Membrane. Zim was partly happy to see Dib when they found him but Dib threatened to kill him which Zim just smacks him away. They all managed to return to Earth safely and are at Bloaty's all enjoying pizza in the final scene (note: Zim is eating waffles) *'Dib' *'Tak' *'Invader Zam' *'MegaCruiser 9000' *'Anti- Zim' *'Dib Re-animated' Interactions List of Interactions with people (mostly rivals from above). Invader Zam In Zam's first appearance, ''Invader Zam ''Zam came to Earth to check out the progress of his younger twin brother. The two did not get along at all and basically argued the entire time. The two are viewed as arch-nemesis at times like in this episode for example as Zam tries to take his mission similar to what Tak did. However, Zim managed to defeat his brother and send him back to Irk where he was to be punished. In his second appearance in ''Framed ''Zam frames his brother, Zim because he knows that they look exactly alike. When Zim was being questioned on Planet Zadasar, Zam was causing more havoc as he had a strong hatred for his brother from last time. Zim however, manages to expose the truth by making his own brain rot in the Dungeon but manages to get Zam sent to a planet where he got mauled by the life there. In Zam's next and second to last appearance as a villain in ''Back with a Vengeance ''he and Tak are seen working together to get rid of Zim. Zim of course cannot defeat them both alone and they both take pleasure in destroying his base. This is one of those episodes where Zim and Dib teams up as they both know despite their own rivalry, they are faced with two common enemies. Zam mostly talked to Tak about his hatred for Zim. However, whenever Zam talked to Zm, he would usually insult Zim about being a fake Invader. Zim would then insult him back and call him a momma's boy who sucks on Dib's giant head. When Zim and Dib defeated them, Zim said that if he was ever to return again, he would be ready to kick his brother's butt again. In Zam's final appearance in ''Zim for Invader ''Zim and GIR returned to Irk for their examination test to which they pass but must defeat his older brother Zam whow as found floating in deep space unconscious. Zam kept on insulting Zim to confuse him and despite Zim being hated by the Almighty Tallest, they supported him when they realized that not even Zim deserved to be bullied that much. The Almight Tallest saves Zim from being blasted in space by Zam. When Zam thinks he has beaten Zim permanently, Zim sneaks behind him and then kicks him into a space pod to which he sends him 850,000,000 Light Years away from Irk. Zam then gets stranded on a distant planet called Garok where he lives the rest of his life due to the fact that he has no fuel to return to Irk. As Zam is trapped on Garok, Zim has referenced him in his recent encoutners with Dib after that. Zam stated that with all of his life he despised Zim in the finale episode. Tak Since her appearance in the original Invader Zim, the two has a deep hatred for one another however, she actually holdes a grudge on him for ruining her life and sending her in outer space to die. In her first appearance in my show in ''Invasion: The Return of Tak ''Tak finds her way back to earth to which she convinces Dib to help her Zim's plans and defeat Zim. She is successful and uses his technology to steal his mission but to first permanently exterminate and expose Zim. However, Zim manages to reverse that when he uses GIR as a distraction to her MIMI. She fully exposed then leaves the planet in shame. Zim then insults Dib for ever teaming up with a pitiful excuse for an Invader like her (implying he views her as inferior to him just like she does to him). In her next appearance in ''Grudge Match ''Tak returns with an even bigger grudge than before and goes around the earth polluting and destroying it looking for Zim. However, Zim was on a mission and is heading back to earth. Dib is trying to stop Tak but ultimately fails. Tak was going to realize why Zim was sent to earth until Zim stopped her and sent her back to the Irk Armada where she was punished like Zam. In her second to last appearance in ''Back with a Vengeance ''she and Zam teams up to defeat Zim. Zim is unable to defeat them together so he gets help from Dib. Tak kept on ranting about how much of a failure Zim is. In the end, Zim sends both Tak and Zam deep in space where they should never return. In her final appearance in ''Revenge of the Irk ''she comes back one last time and pretends to make a truce with Zim. However, GIR is fully aware of her plan. When she set a bomb in Zim's house and traps him there, she tells him over his greatest failures and her greatest accomplishments. That leads Zim to retort by saying "Hey, didn't I defeat you everytime your insect like presence showed up at my door?" When Tak was about to rule, GIR actually convinces MIMI to help him save Zim and when they do, Zim uses GIR as a distraction as he uses his robot to strap her. When his house explodes, Zim is unharmed like GIR but MIMI and Tak are simply blasted all the way to Irk where she is imprisoned for life. She reappared in the final episode mocking and then admiring Zim. Zim let her free and she took over the Armada as Zim became protector of Earth. Dib The two has been enemies since the original series pilot episode. In many episodes (in my) Invader Zim, Dib and or Zim are usually seen as eternal rivals pitted against each other for Dib trying to stop Zim at taking over the world or Zim trying to get back at Dib as a prank. However, their most significant team-ups is in ''Irken Nappers, Trial Run Errors, Megacruiser 9000, & Back with a Vengeance. '' *1 Episodes **1.1 Season 1: 2011-2012 **1.2 Season 2: 2012 **1.3 Season 3: 2012-2013 Episodes Season 1: 2011-2012 Season 2: 2012 Season 3: 2012-2013